Magically Dead
by Wingwyrm
Summary: HIATUS - Xander wants to get out of the world of magic after a tragic accident he's had enough. So what does he do? He asks a favour. Willow helps him out and he makes friends with his new neighbours. Nongraphic slash JackDaniel
1. Chapter 1

1Magically Dead

by _LunarMist DarknessEclipse_

Category: BtVS/StarGate SG:1

Rating: As of yet, T

Warnings: This is going to have slash in it, and it's not going to be Xander.

Pairings: Jack/Daniel, Willow/Xander friendship

Description: Xander wants to get out of the world of magic after a tragic accident; he's had enough. So what does he do? He asks a favour. Willow helps him out and he makes friends with his new neighbours.

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape or form anything you recognize from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or _StarGate SG:1

* * *

_

Getting There

Prologue: Going Away

* * *

"Could you make a magically dead place?" 

"I'm not sure," she paused, "Something has to be actively seeking energy, I could connect it to the magic and it would drain the area, but only as often as the thing was used and it wouldn't be a large area."

"But you could do it?"

"Well, yeah, but only in certain conditions: nothing evil, bad or illegal. I mean, if I were to get as much power as I could I could drain the area of a small to middle-sized town. But I could only do it every month or so. It takes about twenty-four hours for nature to recharge available magic."

"Could you find a place, a thing that was actively seeking energy?"

"Oh yes, that would be easy."

"Could you pin-point it?"

"Yes."

"Could you find the exact object?"

"Yes."

He paused, "Would you? For me?"

"Well... I..."

"We could find out if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Please..."

"Okay. I'll do the search."

"Thank-you." A small smile past between the two friends and the man turned and left.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"I found it."

"Oh! Good! Did you find the exact object?"

"Yes. It's called a Star Gate. The military are using it to travel to different planets and save Earth from a race call the Goa'uld."

"So... can you connect it to magic?"

"Well, it'd be tricky, but yes. And you should be pleased about this: it would need enough magic to drain the area it's in, and the town near-by. That's once a day. The Star Gate gets opened on a daily basis, sometimes up to five times a day. I could connect it enough that it would take all the magic in that state, but never more, and you wouldn't have to worry hardly at all."

"That's excellent!"

"But, again with the tricky. To connect the Star Gate to the natural magic, I'd have to put safeguards on who could use the Star Gate. I can't allow something that powerful to be used by someone evil. The problem is who to guard against?"

"Against the Goa'uld."

"But the Tok'ra are good Goa'uld... And, and baby evil Goa'uld inhabit people's stomachs and don't control the body. The people can't live without the little monsters."

"Okay, safe guard against _all_ who have evil influencing the opening and operating of the Earth Star Gate."

"Coming or going?"

"Can't you do both?"

"It would take an extra month at least to do both."

"I can wait. I could find an apartment, a job, a babysitter... A month would give me time to get everything settled."

"I'm only doing this for you and the baby. Mostly just you."

"Shh, it'll be alright honey, you're my best friend, come and visit every weekend, spend time with Ryan and me. Remember that I love you."

"I'll always remember that. By the way, are you going to be able to find an apartment wheelchair accessible?"

"Yah, it won't be a problem. Wait, where is this place anyway?"

"Colorado Springs. Cheyenne Mountain in the Rockies. Nice place. Snow, sun, regular weather."

"Sounds good. Can you start the plans for your spells now or do you have to wait for something?"

"Oh, now's good. You gonna Google a place to live and work?"

"Yah, I thought about doing just that."

"Oh! Hey, you could get someone to drive you down, take you around... Or." A shy look, "I could teleport you and Ryan there with a friend..."

"Hey, Will, you want to come with me and Ryan aboard the Rosenburg Express to look around my new town?"

"I'd love to come Xander."

"That's why I love you –being best friend in and excluded.

* * *

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Getting There

* * *

Teleporting was not Xander's favourite way to travel, but it was the fastest and most efficient. And it was with Willow. Not many things he and Willow did together anymore, not many things he could do, especially with a three-month-old son. It was hard enough to deal with preteen slayers and assorted doomsday's, but when he added on the baby, the wheelchair and an extremely apologetic friend who was always feeling bad, it was too much.

Sure, after Sunnydale had been vanquished and a Cleveland Home-Guard had been established, he and Willow and Buffy went to inform the other new slayer about the how's, why's and what's of their new powers.

It had happened in Russia.

They had been in an abandoned building looking for the runaway slayer and the vampires attacked. Willow and Buffy started to fight then, in the process they also destroyed the building. Xander did what he always did: kept watch. He saw the Russian slayer, saw the falling steel beam and shoved her out of the way.

It took Buffy and the slayer to get the beam off of him. And then they called a hospital. No magic healing for Xander-a-la-Willow. Apparently he didn't rate high enough on the important list to keep walking. Inwardly he knew that it was because Willow was still afraid of her power and she didn't want to hurt her best friend even more.

Then about six months after the hospital and physio, a baby got dropped off at the Home-Guard main house's door. The letter was written in Ancient Sumerian. It said that Anya had been pregnant and when she died D'Hoffryn had been able to save the child.

Ryan.

He had had enough. He didn't want any more magic or supernatural. Ryan would not grow up on a Hellmouth. Not like his father had. Ryan would know about everything, he just wouldn't be forced into that world. He would be allowed to choose.

So.

A magically dead place to raise his son. Colorado Springs.

"Xander?"

The firm grip on his hand let go and Willow bent down to look him in the eye. "Yah?" He just wanted out. He loved his friends, but losing his fiancé, and eye, his ability to walk and more, having buried more friends then that still lived... He'd had enough.

"What'cha thinking?"

"Not much. Though, maybe a house would have easier to deal with, and Ryan..."

Willow smiled, "That's a good idea Xander. Should we go to a Retailer?"

"No, I want suburban. I saw a house when I Googled this morning before you came over to get us that I'd like to check out. It's in a nice neighbourhood apparently."

"Should I rent a car?"

Not to be mean, Xander smirked and in a dry voice said, "Sure, I mean, we're in a middle of town and I'm not wheeling Ryan and me to the edge of it."

A blush reddened willow's cheeks at the reminder that she didn't need that he was in the wheelchair because she hadn't even tried to stop the falling beam or tried healing him after. "Sorry Xander..."

"No," he interrupted, feeling like a rat-bastard, "I'm sorry Will, I shouldn't have said that." Silently he begged her not to pull away anymore then she already had.

Relieved, but sill feeling bad Willow leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Xander's neck, making sure not to hurt Ryan in her best friends arms.

"Okay, Will, we need to go and see the house, I'd like to see it sometime today." Willow let go of Xander and took Ryan so that Xander could push himself down the street.

The cat that they rented was a nice little blue thing that fit Xander's folded up wheelchair in the back. The two friends couldn't get over the fact that the lady at the rental had thought them to be newly weds.

It only took ten minutes to find the neighbourhood and then five more to find the exact house.

"Nice place."

Indeed it was; a nice two-floor, white house with a big front and back yard. Willow took Ryan again and Xander transferred himself to his wheelchair. They spent a few minutes looking around before a blue truck pulled up into the next door neighbours driveway. An older man, in about his late forties or early fifties wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans got out.

"Um, Xander? Do you really want to live next door to a career military man?" Willow only read the surface thoughts of potential threats.

"It doesn't really matter Will, there won't be anything to catch his attention." Xander watched as at the man locked his truck, glanced over to them then looked again, slightly surprised to see them. A smile came over his face and he walked over, "Hi. Are you looking at the house?"

"Well, he is," Will said, pointing at Xander. "I'm Willow Rosenberg and this is Xander Harris. His son, Ryan." Willow pointed to the baby in Xander's arms.

"I see. Well, Joyce gave me a key so I could show some people around..." He trailed off as the two young adults faces blanched. "Is something wrong?"

"No! No, nothing's wrong... It's just that we had an aunt named Joyce... she died about three and a half years ago."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's alright. It has been over three years. Anyway, yes, I'd like to see the house. Can I ask you your name?"

The older man bit back a grin and smiled charmingly, "Sure. I'm Jack O'Neill."

"Colonel?" Xander's wild guess hit it right on.

"How did you know?"

"You're too old to be a major and too cocky to be a general. Besides, I like you." O'Neill looked confused for a moment then shrugged and pulled out his key ring.

"Joyce lived here for ten years and raised three kids from the age of ten up. She's already got a new house and has moved out, so, if you see it, it comes with the house at asking price."

The building had a nice kitchen done in sunflowers and different shades of blue; there was a connected living room and formal dinning room. The living room tapered into a spacious hall that had a full bathroom and small bedroom on one side and a master bedroom with attached bathroom at the end. The stairs lead up to three bedrooms and another full bathroom. The loft like bedroom at the east side of the house had a small and private balcony attached to it.

"I like it. Where can I get a hold of Mrs.Williams?" Xander smiled at Willow finished describing the upstairs.

"Here's a card with her contact information, she's usually home after 5:00 local time, so you should call then." The trio left the house and O'Neill locked up.

"Thank you for showing us around Colonel O'Neill, we appreciated it." Xander shook the outstretched hand and Willow wheeled him to the car. She put Ryan into the baby carriage and was about to help Xander get into the car when O'Neill came back over.

"Can I help?" Xander shrugged and O'Neill picked the man up in his arms and transferred him to the passengers seat.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem Miss Rosenberg, Mr Harris. Drive safe." Willow pulled out of the driveway and O'Neill waved them off.

* * *

To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Getting There

Chapter Two

* * *

Between the Hellmouth and other dangers going on in everyone's life, Willow had taken more then just two months to get her magic working correctly. When she had finished, it had been over four. Her news was taken with both joy and sadness.

"Are you sure that you want to leave Xander?" Buffy was holding Ryan and cooing over the ten month old child while the young adults sat around the living room.

"Buff, I already bought the house. I had the elevator put in, I had the house made livable for me." Xander sighed and turned to Willow, "One last trip with me and Ryan?" He asked softly. Since getting the accounts from the old Watcher's Council, everyone had enough to do anything they wanted, and with Anya's will and stocks, Xander was quite well off. He could have afforded a plane ticket quite easily, yet he wanted to have the other's feel involved.

"Yep. And I'll be over every weekend that I can!" Upbeat and happy for her first friend, Willow couldn't let herself show how much it hurt that Xander was leaving. But she had to be happy for him. He would be free. He was the normal one. Oh, they'd update him on all the comings and goings of demons and Apocalypses, but they would never ask for his help.

"Xander?" Dawn scooted over to the side of the couch closest to Xander's wheelchair and licked her lips, "I was wondering, when I graduate, could I come live with you?" Dawn's question provoked sudden silence on the room.

It was Buffy who found her voice first, "Dawn, I thought you liked it here..."

"I, I do! Honest, but..." The younger Summers sister pulled out bunch of folded papers. "I applied to the Air Force academy there. I didn't want to tell you until I got approved or not. With Xander living there, it was easier to go there then to try and deal with all things demony _and_ the Academy..."

Calming herself, Buffy looked though the approval papers and narrowed her eyes at Dawn's school marks, "How did you get a four point oh grade average?"

With a blush, Dawn sunk a bit into her seat, "I took Gym. Got a A, and Biology was easy with all the demons that we dissect; Math, I got help from Willow; English and German are nothing compared to Ancient Sumerian; Art was creative painting, I painted Spike at a table playing Puppy Poker, Computer Programming was simple; Chemistry sucked, it was so boring; Giles has a doctorate in Law; and who but us has the most experience with Comparing Civilizations?"

"Who's your sponsor?" Xander looked hard a the young woman he considered his sister.

"I asked Riley to help me and he talked to his wife's dad, who's a General in the Air Force, and he said that he'd sponsor me."

"What's his name?"

"General George Allen Hammond. He lives in Colorado Springs."

Xander smiled, "Well, it'll be interesting. Yes Dawn, you may come to live with me. You'll get the upstairs loft bedroom."

"Now wait a sec," Buffy stood up, Ryan cradled protectively close to her chest, "I am Dawn's legal guardian, I have a say in this."

"Please Buffy," Dawn smirked, "How could you possibly say no? You want me safe from all the dangers of the Hellmouth, where better to put me then with Xander in the dead Colorado Springs?"

"Hello?" Buffy wavered her free hand in front of Dawn's face, "Aliens?"

"Come off it Buffy." Dawn snorted and stood, walked over the other side of the room, checking the privacy spells over the living room. About ten mini-Slayers were huddled outside the barrier trying to listen in on the Seniors conversation, "Like I'm going to have any skills that the SGC would want. I'm seventeen, a cadet and all I can do is run really fast."

"Dawn, you read, write and speak Ancient Sumerian plus a smattering of a dozen other dead languages, you're good enough with a sword to spar with the mini-Slayers and you have enough control with magic for Willow to ask you to help her train the mini-Watchers." Buffy hastily handed Ryan to his father and stomped over to her sister, "What _more_ could the SGC possibly want!"

"They'll never find out about those skills!"

"Really? I think that they will. What could Riley have told this General George Allen Hamm-whatever- that would make him sponsor you without even meeting you?"

"You."

That one single word made Buffy stiffen and back up a step as though she'd been slapped. Xander and Willow's eyes widened and they also reacted in about the same way. "What do you mean?" The Senior Slayer's voice was hard and unforgiving.

Dawn shook her head, "No! Not like that like. Remember Sam? She married Riley and you saved both of their lives. Sam told her father about what you did and then said that I, your little sister, wanted to go into his branch of the military. Riley said that he was very enthusiastic about sponsoring me even without meeting him."

"I see." Buffy let a breath slowly out and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, I..." Dawn didn't let her sister finish, but moved in close and pulled Buffy into a hug.

"I know. I said it wrong in the first place. No more fights, that was the promise."

"One that we will keep." Buffy withdrew from the hug and looked up at her little sister, "I love you Dawn. Never forget." Pulling Dawn back over to the couch, Buffy urged Dawn to sit with her and the Slayer, the original Slayer turned very serious, "Remember what I said to you in the cave under the cemetery after Xander stopped Willow from doing something really stupid?"

"You said that you didn't want to hide me from the world, you wanted to show it to me."

"Well, this is my chance to prove that to you. Do you really want to be an Officer in the Air Force, fly planes and do all sorts of dangerous things that could get you killed in the name of the USA?"

"Yes. I really do Buffy," Dawn took her sisters hand and forced Buffy to look into her eyes, "I want a chance to prove myself to everyone, not just those people involved with the supernatural. I want this."

"Then, if you really want to, my say in this is to go for it with all your heart. Don't do anything by half and don't accept anything better then the best mark possible." Buffy hugged Dawn once again and then turned to Xander, "Are Maria and Naomi still going to be going with you over the holidays?"

Maria Nattai and Naomi Wesburn were two young mini-slayer, ages 11 and 12 respectively. They're families had refused to let the young girls go to the slayer camp, and not more then a week later, the families were killed, the two girl left to watch them burn. Xander, after bringing them to the Home-Guard house, had offered to take them in when the school year, September through June, was out. He was the only one with the money really, and the time, to take care of two young girls who needed as much love as he could show them. They were the ones who most needed to know that there was someone out their who loved them, who they could protect. They had become family and Ryan was doted on by his two big sisters.

"Yes."

"Wait," Dawn stood and cocked her head to the side, "What about the magic? Wouldn't they lose their powers in the dead zone?"

"No," Willow smiled, "I put a clause in, Slayer's aren't to be touched by the magic being drawn form Colorado. I put that in the weekly newsletter that gets sent out to all the parents. If you guys read the dang thing, you'd know that."

"Really? I didn't even know that we had a weekly newsletter." Buffy hid a blush and giggled a bit. She was only acting as dumb as a blonde, she wasn't really. Everyone knew that.

"Yeah, it's more like a magazine then a newsletter, I put everything in, fights, love-lives, friendships and love-hate relationships. Every slayer gets a page."

"Every slayer?" Buffy looked horrified.

"Of course silly," Willow ginned and winked, "You and Faith get two pages each."

"Oh god, kill me now. I will never be able to face any of the parents again..."

"Willow," Xander said apologetically, "I really have to go, Cassie is coming over at four to meet Ryan and tell me if she wants to baby-sit or not."

"Cassie?" Dawn perked up a bit.

"Yah, a year younger then you, she's Jack's niece, or something like that, I can't remember exactly... Anyway, I asked her if she wanted some pocket money and she said she'd like to meet Ryan first, before deciding wether or not to give up a few weekends for some money." Xander smiled, "You should get along fine with her Dawn, her mother's an Air Force Medical Doctor."

"Cool. I'm gonna be living next to a Colonel, have a military brat as a friend and a General who likes me while I go through the Academy. This will be fun."

* * *

To Be Continued 


End file.
